babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
White Star 2
The White Star 2 was a White Star class ship, part of the White Star fleet operated by the Anla'Shok. In 2261, the White Star 2 was stationed at Babylon 5 as a replacement for the White Star 1, after Captain John Sheridan took the White Star 1 to Z'ha'dum. The vessel was under the command of Commander Susan Ivanova. The White Star 2 went on a mission to Z'ha'dum in an attempt to find Captain Sheridan. Ambassador Delenn, Lennier and Lyta Alexander went along. Lyta used her telepathic abilities to help scan for Sheridan. The White Star scanned and hailed the planet for the Captain. The Shadows attempted to take over the vessel, telepathically, but Lennier programmed the White Star to return to Babylon 5, if something incapacitated him. The scans for Sheridan turned up nothing.The Hour of the Wolf The White Star went to Sigma 957 in an attempt to communicate with the Walkers of Sigma-957, but no communication was made in two days. Marcus Cole went along as a the first officer and translator. The next stop was Sector 87 by 20 by 42, a area of space where numerous vessels recorded seeing something god-like. While en route to Sector 87, the White Star picked up a massive distortion field in Hyperspace. The White Star discovered a massive Vorlon fleet led by a couple of Vorlon planetkiller in Sector 70 by 10 by 53. The White Star returned to Babylon 5 with news of the Vorlons. Z'ha'dum and return.The Summoning Captain Sheridan chose the White Star as the flagship of the Allied Fleet prior to the Battle of Coriana VI.The Long Night The White Star led an attack on a Vorlon observation post, which the post was destroyed, and the White Star with a tactical squadron of White Star class vessels went back to the fleet. The White Star led the fleet at Coriana VI. The White Star was the site of the peace negotiations with the Shadows and the Vorlon. Sheridan and Delenn were able to convince the Shadows and the Vorlons to stop fighting, and with Lorien's help, they went beyond the Rim. The White Star led the fleet back to Babylon 5.Into the Fire The White Star went to Z'ha'dum with Alfred Bester to look for abandoned technology that might help Bester's wife, but the White Star arrived in time to see Shadow allies evacuating the planet of the technology with the planet's destruction.Epiphanies The White Star was repainted with the Army of Light logo to reflect its role as the flagship of Captain John Sheridan. The White Star 2 led the fight against the Proxima III Blockade fleet.No Surrender, No Retreat The White Star 2 led Sheridan's forces into other areas of Earth space.The Exercise of Vital Powers The White Star led a fleet action against Clark's forces near an asteroid belt. The White Star was damaged during the battle. After Sheridan went to Mars to rescue his dad, Commander Ivanova took command of the vessel.The Face of the Enemy The White Star led a fleet action near Beta IX, which resulted in the capture of the and the . The White Star led the White Star Fleet to Sector 300 to protect the Omega class destroyers in the fleet from an ambush by Advanced Omega class destroyers. The White Star was heavily damaged during the battle, when debris from one the advanced destroyers collided with the vessel. Commander Ivanova was critically wounded. Marcus Cole carried her to a life pod and escaped the vessel, which exploded soon after wards.Between the Darkness and the Light Image:White Star at Z'ha'dum.png|The White Star 2 arrives at Z'ha'dum Image:Shadow projection.jpg|A Shadow projection that attempted to take over the ship Image:Vorlon Planet Killer.jpg|The White Star 2 discovers the massive Vorlon Fleet Image:White Star 2 prior to battle.jpg|Captain Sheridan chooses his flagship. Image:White Star 2 at Vorlon Base.jpg|The White Star 2 leads the attack against the Vorlons Image:White Star 2 at Coriana VI.jpg|The White Star 2 arrives at Coriana VI Image:Zhadum03.jpg|The destruction of Z'ha'dum Image:White Star 2 flagship.jpg|Flagship of John Sheridan Image:White Star 2 damaged.jpg|The White Star damaged in battle Image:White Star 2 at Sector 300.jpg|The White Star at the Battle of Sector 300 Image:White Star 2 collides with debris.jpg|The White Star collides with a piece of debris Image:White Star 2 bridge.jpg|The damaged bridge of the White Star Image:Death of the White Star 2.jpg|The death of the White Star 2 References White Star 02 White Star 02 White Star 02 Category:Anla'Shok Ships